Birthday Surprises
by Kaine-Minizowa
Summary: Renji is a game designer who's best friend Ichigo is turning twenty one. Grimmjow is Renji's boss. Ichigo is having a party. Rukia is meddlesome, her brother Byakuya just wishes his sister and her friends would be safe. Lots of things happen. GrimmIchi.


Birthday Surprises

**Check it out :p although it starts with Renji, you'll understand once you start reading. Possible two shot or maybe three shot (if there is such a thing).**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Inside a small office on the top floor of an agency a man with red hair stretches out and grunts as his foot hits the small computer on the floor next to his worn out desk. Sketches of characters both gruesome and sweet fluttering around him to the floor as he sighs and wipes his face of the sweat that had built up due to the suspense. Finally, his work was done, finally he had found a character that fit the plot of the games story line. The man, Renji Abarai, folded himself back into the sitting position, the lights fluttering and fading as it finally became the companies down time. His laptop only a soft glow on his desk as he gathers the papers he let fly, and shoved them into a black folder which was promptly settled into his upper desk drawer.

Renji stood up and straightened his tie, re-buttoned his top collar button and threw his gray jacket on before he walked out of his small cubical and locked the small door that the offices had installed. Pulling out his phone he checked the time and redialed his friends who had called him hours earlier. On the third ring a man picked up the phone and waited for words to be spoken.

"What time did you want me at Urahara's, Kurosaki?" Renji wondered as he balanced his phone on his shoulder and shrugged his thick wool jacket closer to himself, suddenly feeling less warm. A soft snort came from the other end.

"Rukia, stop, please, I'm on the phone with Renji." Ichigo said distantly. Renji figured that Rukia was probably tickle torturing him due to the fact that it was the orange haired kids twenty-first birthday.

"Oh shut up you know I wanna know your secret birthday boy." Rukia sang loudly causing Renji to flinch.

"Shut it shorty. Hey, Ren, you still there?"

"Yea, I'm here."

"Great, well, my party just started a few minutes ago, you think you can show up soon?" Ichigo asked. Renji smiled and checked the time again, it was only eight thirty. Renji could handle staying out late, he did finish his work for the week and it was his best friend's birthday.

"Yea, I can be there soon, it's just down the street from my house, I'll drop my stuff off, grab your present and I'll be there."

"Alright, cool!" Ichigo shouted. "I'll see you soon then." Ichigo laughed and hung up the phone. Renji laughed and shut his phone, shoving it into his pocket as he walked out of the company lobby. One hand in his pocket and the other holding his brief case Renji made his way across the street only to hear a whistling from behind him. Ignoring the whistling Renji continued on his way, not looking for any fights since he had to be at Ichigos party or Rukia would castrate him. Just as he rounded the corner a big, finely manicured, male hand landed on his shoulder wrenching him back three feet.

"Hey man, ya know you should look when someone calls out to you." It was Grimmjow, Renji's boss. The red head let out a sigh of relief.

"Ya know if you knew me why didn't you say my name?" Renji asked.

"Cuz I wasn't sure if it was you or not." Renji eyed his boss quietly, wondering why he was stopped.

"Okay, did you need something Mr. Jeagerjaques?" Renji asked. Grimmjow smirked.

"Just call me Grimmjow, Mr. Jeagerjaques seems to formal and way too old for me." Grimmjow explained. "And as for your question, I heard there was a party, which usually involves booze, I want to tag along."

"What? No, you can't." Renji said quickly.

"Why can't I?" Grimmjow asked, cocking his head to the side like a cat, his blue hair jostling towards that side.

"It's a birthday party for my friend who just turned twenty-one today." Renji bit his lip wondering why he was telling this to his boss, everyone said it was the worst thing a man could do, having fun with his boss.

"That's great, then what's so bad about another person coming?" Grimmjow grinned. "The more the merrier right?"

"You don't know him." Renji pointed out.

"I know you, which should be enough, right?" Renji sighed giving in.

"Okay, but I swear to god, if you piss off Ichigo, it'll be on me so don't screw up." Renji turned around snapped his fingers and continued walking leaving a stunned Grimmjow to stare after the red head. "Are you coming or what?" Renji yelled out. Grimmjow turned on his heel and started following Renji.

Ichigo drummed his fingers impatiently on the booth seat. Rukia sat across from him, a tray of Jell-O shots in front of her and her brother to her left settled into a good book. A scowl was set across the orangettes mouth as he watched Rukia arrange the shots into a long line.

"Renji really needs to get here. You won't let me drink until he gets here."

"Well, Renji works hard and it would be so sad if he didn't get to watch you take your first shot."

"I don't care what he wants, it's my birthday. Not his." Ichigo whined. "I know I sounded just cheery on the phone but that was all you! You and your need to fuckin tickle torture me."

"I'm really good at that, it must be some secret if you were able to hold on to it for as long as you have, so you gunna tell me it or not?"

"No, probably not for a really long time either, now let me have at least one shot. Please Rukia." Ichigo said. Rukia watched Ichigo for a moment before sighing and holding out a red colored Jell-O shot.

"Fine." Rukia said and just as Ichigo had the shot in his hand another hand shot out and grabbed it from him.

"What the fuck!" Ichigo shouted as he turned to see the man who had grabbed his shot.

"I thought I told you I wanted to see you take your first drink." Renji smirked. He set down his present for Ichigo and pushed Ichigo over. "I hope you don't mind, I brought a friend." Ichigo looked at the Grimmjow with wondering eyes as the blue haired man sat down.

"Nice to meet you, Renji's friend. What's your name? Since he's too stupid to introduce you." Ichigo said snatching the shot back from Renji and downing it.

"I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, you must be Ichigo." Ichigo smirked and held up the empty glass.

"Yer damn right, see Renji, just as I told you and Rukia, it's not that exciting."

"It will be later. We're gunna get you shit faced." Rukia said. Rukia smirked.

"Wow, even with a man like Mr. Byakuya Kuchiki?" Grimmjow asked eyeing the man with the book.

"I'm the designated driver, the partner of my publishing industry Mr. Kurosaki, is my sister's best friend, so I would want them to be safe, now wouldn't I?" the stoic man asked.

"Wow." Grimmjow smirked looking at Ichigo.

"Alright guys, now let me drink." Ichigo said grabbing at another shot. Renji shook his head and laughed.

"After that lets all go dance with those lovely women over there." Ichigo looked over at where Renji was pointing seeing three girls with short dresses and fancy dyed hair. Shrugging Ichigo locked eyes with Grimmjow as he smirked at the orangette who only blushed slightly.

Renji smirked at the blush on the orangettes face at the mention of the cute girls he saw. Winking at the girls who were looking at the partying group Renji threw a shot to Grimmjow who seemed to have an eye on Rukia. Throwing back their shots the night began.

"Wooo!" Renji said, his tie around his head where Rukia had wrapped it when he loosened it. "This is mah jam!" The red head swung his hips to the techno beat blasting from the DJ's speakers that were placed around the entire club. Ichigo about spit out his newest drink, a concoction of fruit punch vodka and something else that buzzed in the back of his mind, as a hand slipped against his lower back.

"What the fuck who's-?" Ichigo spun on his stool and was shocked to see the blue haired man Renji had come with. "Hi."

"Hey," Grimmjow smirked and kept his hand on Ichigos hip.

"So, I'm guessing you know I'm gay." The orangette stated as soon as Grimmjow was eyelevel with him.

"Of course, I'm really good at telling." Blue eyes were watching the pink staining Ichigos face.

"Is that because you swing that way too?" Ichigo asked sipping his drink and looking around to see if any of his friends were watching.

"Of course." Grimmjow snorted and Ichigos face became red. "No, it's obvious because I was watching you, and I could tell you were watching me."

"Yea?" Ichigo asked looking at Grimmjow with a smile. Looking around again to make sure no one was watching them Ichigo stood up so he was just a little taller than Grimmjow and advanced toward him, placing a hand on Grimmjows clothed chest and leaning in, Ichigo kissed Grimmjow on the lips, a sly tongue slipping out and onto Grimmjow's bottom lip, which Grimmjow gladly accepted. Wrapping his hands around Ichigos hips and pulling him closer deepening the kiss, Grimmjow smirked as Ichigos tongue delved farther into his mouth to force a battle of tongues. Pulling away from Grimmjow Ichigo trembled and sighed as Grimmjow ran his hand up the inside of the back of Ichigos black tee-shirt.

"Damn." Ichigo whispered looking down.

"Is something wrong?" Grimmjow's blue eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I'm up." Ichigo whispered with a chuckle. Grimmjow snorted and held Ichigo closer.

"Me too." Grimmjow said. "You wanna?" Ichigo looked into Grimmjows eyes.

"In the bathroom?" Ichigo asked. When Grimmjow looked stunned, "I don't think I can wait long." Grimmjow grinned and grabbed Ichigos hand moving through the many people dancing, towards the bathroom.

They didn't make it to the bathroom. Ichigo was picked up and pressed against the dead end of the hall, barely lit, and concealed with many large plants. Arms wrapped around Grimmjow's neck and his legs wrapped around Grimmjow's waist. Pants tugged down, Ichigo moaned as a finger thrust inside his orifice. The sounds Ichigo would make went straight to Grimmjows crotch erecting his cock even farther.

"Make those sounds kitten, be loud and let loose." Grimmjow grinned. Ichigo bit his lip as two more fingers were thrust into him, his breath elevating. "More." Grimmjow demanded as Ichigo pressed himself closer, practically fucking himself on Grimmjow's fingers.

"Fuck, I need you in me now." Ichigo panted which had Grimmjow smirking and stopping Ichigo from doing anything further.

"I'm not sure, I'm just not feeling it, maybe if you beg for it I'll give you what you want." Grimmjow said.

"In a club?" Ichigo whined. "Really?"

"You don't want it?" Grimmjow pulled away from the wall causing Ichigo to gasp.

"No, no, I want it, I want it, give it to me please." Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow turned his head to the side leaning in closer so his ear was closer to Ichigo.

"I'm sorry? You want me to stop? Well, I'm no rapist so, okay…" Ichigo looked upon Grimmjow with lust in his eyes as he tightened his hold on the blue haired man between his legs.

"Please, I need you in me, right now." Ichigo said.

"Who? I'm sorry but you aren't specific enough." Grimmjow unzipped his pants and pulled them down just enough to let his man hood free.

"Please Grimmjow, I need you in me, right now. I can't take it." Ichigo tried to wiggle and get friction started between them again.

"You gunna mewl like a little slut for me?" at the deep demanding voice Ichigo nodded.

"Yes, yes, I'll mewl like a slut for you, just say it, I'll do it, just fuck me Grimm-NYAH!" Grimmjow smirked and thrust all the way to the hilt causing Ichigo to tense up and moan. "Oh fuck yes, Grimmjow, thick, the best." Ichigo expressed gratitude. "So good."

"Yea?" Grimmjow asked as he thrust harshly into Ichigo.

"Yea." Ichigo whined in pleasure, his head falling back against the wall. "I feel so close. So close Grimm…" Ichigo whispered pressing back against Grimmjow.

"Well then, come on, do it." Grimmjow grabbed Ichigos erection and pumped in pace with his thrusts.

"So good, so close, so soon…" Ichigo chanted right before he came, white spurts of hot cum across both his and Grimmjows shirt. Grimmjow thrust a few more times into Ichigo and grunted, pressing his entire body against Ichigo and into Ichigo as he released hot cum into the twenty one year old boy.

"Damn." Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo and pulled both of their pants up.

"Never happened so soon." Ichigo moaned and bit his lip, he felt tired and dizzy from pleasure. "Grimmjow, can you kiss me again?" Grimmjow smiled and leaned down into Ichigo pressing his lips against the orange head's.

"Shit." The lone word broke out over the noise that was created by the DJ in the club. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo turned to see the shocked face of Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki. "No fucking way."

* * *

**Yes I shall stop it there. His secret is out! Hehe.**


End file.
